I Dont Like Boys: Lover's Bite
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: I do not like Marshall Lee the Vampire King. He's rude, brash, uncanny, unpredictable, and mostly the only man I could never read so why I feel so tempted?


**I Dont Like Boys: Lover's Bite**

**By**: McLP

**Beta-Reader**: Crystal Castles

**Summary**: I do not like Marshall Lee the Vampire King. He's rude, brash, uncanny, unpredictable, and mostly the only man I could never read so why I feel so tempted?

**Warning:** Just some Gumball and Marshall fluff. Language.

* * *

><p>"Marshall Lee," I strained my voice seeing the pale man hovering across the Candy Forest indulging his attention to the Candy bats as they flap their dark lavender jelly wings at him. I only watch at a safe distance with a trouble look on my face. Its not like every night when I take my nightly stroll in the forest, he was always there waiting for me like a painful reminder.<p>

I stood by a gumdrop tree, trying to keep my watch on the King. He was still floating around with the jelly bats were on his trial. His laughter echo through the forest in a musical yet sultry tone. I found myself blushing from the sound. I shifted in my nightware looking down at the chocolate ground beneath my sugary slippers. I appear to be overdress for a nightly walk and sleep, I found myself frowning at my choice of clothing leaving me in a uncomfortable state.

"Hahaha, you guys are great!" Marshall Lee laughed vehemently. He was certainly to outgoing. Something I couldnt be without even trying. I was a Prince soon to be crown King one day. Joining the ranks much alike Marshall but under more stricter terms. I dont know what goes on in the vampire society but I know it was broken beyond repair. Watching the sight of the pale man playing with the bats, I could see that their little game was starting to die down.

I couldnt help but smile a bit at this. Marshall relaxing against a Gumdrop tree where his guitar laid out so casually as he strum the strings to construct a melody. I found myself intrigue by the sound that was coming from his instrument of choice. It was rare that I hear him play due to reasons that he wasnt always allow in my Kingdom. He was only allowed if Fionna, my trusted knight and friend, was accompying him. Tonight however, exclude that because he always comes into the Candy Forest to mess around with the jelly bats. He would eat some of them but yet they stay. Something that confuses me entrily. Why would anyone would hang around someone that can mean their very own demise?

I began to pinch the bridge of my nose in deep thought and frustration. Why should I even care? I really dont give...what was that term he uses? A flying fuck. Yeah, I dont give a flying fuck about that. I could care less if he eats the whole family for his own sadastic hunger. Maybe I am thinkking too much. Marshall never seems to cause harm even though he has a funny way of handling such things.

Like a couple of days ago when he brought along a beautiful plant with him..

* * *

><p>"What the glob is that MarMar?" Fionna asked as she lean forward to take a look at the white puffy plant. Fionna was always interested in new things since she is still young and wasnt expose to many things. I, however, have lived long enough to know what is what. A Prince must indulge himself in the knowledge of other things in order to become a King in the near future.<p>

"Its a flower, Fi." he rolled his onyx eyes in annoyance.

"Not just any flower," I walked up to the two with short strides keeping my back erect and head held high in a princely manner. I stop short giving me and the King a good distance as I pointed at the small plant. "Its a rare flower called Lover's Bite."

Fionna mouthed the word 'oh', forming her perfect pink little lips in a small circle. She then tilted her head to view the plant at all angles. I could tell from her green eyes that she wasnt highly interested in something like flowers. She was a warrior after all. Always having a taste for adventure at any moment, in these times when there was nothing to do she swings by hoping that she would get a tale from me about places, things, and people. Marshall, however, just flew right into my domain without so much as an announcement of his arrival. Another thing I slightly dislike about him. His rude behaviour that seem to treck along with him where ever he goes.

I allow silence for a moment as I coughed into my hand directing it at Marshall. He look at me with a confused look while I just simply scoff,rolling my lavender eyes in pure digust and frustration. Honestly has that man have any manners? He sees me being flustered as a impromtu time to poke at my unprincely behaviour.

"Whats gotten your boxers in a bunch, Bubba?" He grin at me, showing one of his fangs. I slightly blush hearing my first name utter from his lips. I was never address as Bubba unless it was under certain circumstances. Marshall just use it freely without a care in a world. Having to address me as Prince Gumball was too 'formal' for his tastes while informing by my nickname PG was strictly out out of the question due to it being a 'Fionna and Cake' saying.

"Mind you, my boxers is not in a bunch." I simply stated. Regretting the choice of words and even answering the question itself. Marshall grin grew even wider so you can see both of his sharp fangs. Even though he was under the shadows of his parasol, the fangs glisten.

"Hmm, then maybe something else is in a bunch?" Both Fionna and I stood there looking like two morons until I finally got his message. My face now turning a darker shade of pink as I cough into my hand. Fionna look between the two of us still confuse on the exchange between Marshall and I. She doesnt know our history together but the bits and pieces. I have known the King since I was a young lad. The story behind Marshall was that he was an orphan after the Mushroom War, my parents took him in with other people to live in our Kingdom. Marshall and I kept each other company dispite our differences. It wasnt until he was visited by his mother that he decides to leave in a haste. Going deeper into the darkness. I still dont know why he has choose that side but he was now classified as harmless.

"Enough. Have some manners, you are in the prescene of a lady." Marshall just chuckle at my response. It was a musical chuckle along with his voice. Deep and seductive. I could not see why any women would sway over him. With his body that was looks like it was sculpted by the gods above. His short dark locks hang messingly in front of his face. And his eyes, which I sceretly like the most, was a beautiful night shade of the blackest night. His eyes would glimmer when he is happy or laughing or burn with fire if he was angry or frustrated. I dont think his eyes peer deep into my soul or anyone elses like the rumors like to state. The eyes just look into yours, making you feel instantly comfortable with him instead of fleeing in terror.

Maybe the reason why people fear him the most is his strange eatting habits. Its not that bad at least he doesnt suck blood.

"So whats a Lover's Bite?" Fionna asked. I open my mouth to explain the purpose and orgin of the plant but Marshall cut me off.

"Its just a stupid flower that signfy a love for someone. The plant was forbidden from many places since the plant is offer to a signficant other that is the same sex-"

"Gender." I corrected him seeing a blush on the female hero face.

"Whatever. If the plant is given to the same sex," he put the emphasis on that word just to spite me and get another blush from Fionna. I gave him a hard look while he only challenge my look with a another grin. A Prince never aruges something when he knows when he is right so I let him go this time. "Like you know. Guy and Guy or Girl and Girl. If this plant is offer to them then the plant would come to life and bite them on the desire area. The bite then turns into a small heart to show that they accept."

"Accept what?" the bunny hat warrior asked.

"Accept the terms of forbidden love of course." I spoke. "But Aaa wanted the plant to be burn and ban from any village. It is ban here and would be set on fire in sight but I would like to experiment with the plant if Marshall doesnt want to keep such a beauty?"

"Me? With this?" He blew a rapshberry. And handed, more like thrusted, the precious plant into my arms. I was caught off gaurd by the action as I struggle to get a grip on the pot it was in. "Why did you think I brought it here, Bubba?"

"Do-Do-Do you just realize what you have done?" I couldnt help but raise my voice in pure shock. He just gave me the forbidden plant! He gave me a dumb look which I can not tell if it was serious or not.

"I gave you a shitty plant."

"No! You gave me a plant the means you want to-to-to! Gah!" I let out a frustrated cry that took Fionna by surprise.

"Whats wrong, PG?" she asked sweetly as she put a hand on my shaking shoulders. Not only that this plant is a tad bit heavy but I was trying to hold back the urge to give Marshall a long lecture about offering such gifts.

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong?" I snap at her causing her too take a step back. "Marshall Lee! You could have given the plant to Fionna to rid of its purpose!"

"I got it for you dipshit not for FiFi." he stated matter-of-factly which just really tick me off. Of all the stupid things he says, this has got to take the cake.

"I know that! But I-"

"You can either kill the plant losing your precious specimen or endure it." He added with a grin. I couldnt help but blush. Is he asking me to accept the bite? Or was he pulling my leg? I couldnt see the answer in his face. Its prbably a hidden meaning, some sort of puzzle or game he is putting me through just to make me sweat.

"Come on, Fi." He turn his attention to her. "Let's go and watch movies at your place."

"Ok,Mar." Fionna smile at him then turn her head in my direction. "I hope you feel better,PG. Call me if you need anything. See ya!"

I didnt hear her as I kept my eyes set on the Vampire King before me. He only gave me one more grin before he took Fionna in his grasp then vanish into azure skies.

* * *

><p>That was only 3 days ago and the memory is still fresh within my head. Marshall unaware that I am in the forest continue to play his guitar, singing a tune which is both relaxing and joyful. I held back a sigh as I rub my neck. A white bandage cover the skin that I wanted to hide from everyone's view especially his. I lied saying that I accidently cut myself. That bought me off but soon everyone within the Kingdom would take intrest in it again.<p>

"Lover's Bite," I spat the words from my mouth still rubbing the bandage. The mark didnt hurt but it was certainly a pain that I now have to harbor because of him. I should hate him, curse him! But I couldnt. The plant was meant for me. Just thinking about what Marshall had to do, what he must have gone through to find it. I could not bring myself to thank him. Maybe, this mark could be that sign of thanks. A small smile appear on my lips.

"Yes, I shall keep this mark." I spoke out loud hoping that he could hear me. "I shall keep this mark to show my thanks,Marshall. I dont know how or why but I am happy that you did this for me." Then I turn on my heels walking back to the Kingdom, looking forward to seeing the pale man again.

**A/N:** This was inspired by one of my letters in Letter Time! I was simply elated to write it so I hope that this is good enough.


End file.
